Set fire to the Rain
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Songfic. AU. / Murasakibara/Kiyoshi & OC/Kiyoshi. Leve mención Murasakibara/Akashi ] "Desde que tenía memoria, Teppei estaba acostumbrado a sonreír por compromiso y entregar su cuerpo por una suma de dinero"


**Set fire to the Rain.**  
><em>A Kuroko no Basuke songfic by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: AU. Yaoi. Angst. Prostitución + Infidelidades. Songfic (de Adele). Aparación de un Original Character (hermano de Akashi Seijuurou). Probable OoC. Age!Changed. Y creo que ya es todo.

**Personaje(s)**: OC/Kiyoshi Teppei. Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei (leve).

**Rating**: R.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

**Aclaración previa:** Escribo esto para descargarme un poco, y también como un desafío personal, simplemente necesitaba escribirlo. Encontraréis MUCHO OoC (Out of Character) en todos los personajes que salen mentados, excepto al hermano de Akashi porque como lo inventé yo no se salió de su carácter (?). Si vas a leer, arriesgate a mi notable odio por Akashi Seijuurou descargado y un fic oscuro como pocos he escrito yo.

No se aceptarán quejas posteriores, gracias.

* * *

><p><em>I let it fall, my heart,<br>And as it fell, you rose to claim it,  
>It was dark and I was over,<br>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,  
>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,<br>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

Desde que tenía memoria, Teppei estaba acostumbrado a sonreír por compromiso y entregar su cuerpo por una suma de dinero acordada por su comprador y su Jefe. No era barato, nunca lo había sido, sin embargo eran muchos los que deseaban escaparse de su matrimonio o sus compromisos entre las piernas de un hombre o una mujer de buen cuerpo. Muchos preferían a Teppei por el cuerpo que poseía, delgado pero al mismo tiempo sin perder la masculinidad, su altura de metro noventa y pocos centímetros les gustaba a todos los hombres que pedían que esa noche les abriese las piernas. No es que a Teppei le sorprendiese que fuese así, habían sido años los que estaba en "el negocio". Pero recordar cómo había comenzado en éste le dolía mucho más de lo normal aquel día. Porque sus ojos captaron una cabellera pelirroja y sus labios se crisparon en el instante. Claro, siguió prestando atención al hombre castaño que estaba con él. Coqueteando con aquel hombre como tantos otros que ya habían pasado antes de él, acariciaba su pecho y su voz adquiría un tinte sensual a cada palabra.

Sabía que el dueño de esa cabellera y unos ojos extraños le estaba mirando desde la distancia, pero no se acercaba. ¿Sería el morbo de verlo comportarse como un prostituto lo que le mantenía en ese lugar? No lo sabía, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en ese "Centro de Citas" estaba más acostumbrado a ver que todos los que fueron clientes le observaban con lujuria y morbo. Quizás porque sabían que al hombre que estaba con él le tocaría ser complacido aquella noche. O quizás simplemente porque eran lo suficientemente pervertidos como para excitarse viéndole coqueteando con otras personas. Quizás el chico de cabello rojo estaba igual, después de todo no era la primera vez que había ido a verle aunque Teppei siempre lo atribuía a que quería ver cómo iba su "Inversión". Notó como el hombre se aburría del coqueteo y ponía una mano en su cintura, levantándolo entre sus brazos para llevarle a una de las habitaciones. En ese momento empezaba de nuevo el círculo vicioso. Prostituto y Cliente.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

Cuando Teppei recordaba qué le había llevado a aquel lugar, sentía que en su interior bullía la furia que había mantenido oculta por tanto tiempo. Había aprendido a que nunca se le podía negar un capricho a un hombre pelirrojo que tenía todo el poder para arruinarle. Su hermano era tan poderoso que sería estúpido esperarse otra cosa, después de todo fue por el hermano de aquel hombre (_o aquel chico_) quien le _convenció _de que debía estar en ese lugar. Por venganza, por supuesto. Pocos lo sabían, después de todo, nadie conocía lo que los ojos de Teppei ocultaban y nadie le preguntaba a un prostituto sobre su vida anterior a la Prostitución. Estaban más preocupados en que se abriese de piernas y les enseñase sus talentos. Pero había una sola persona que finalmente conocía lo que le había llevado ahí, el chico que estaba fuera seguramente disfrutando del morbo de haberle visto entrar para entregarle su cuerpo a otro hombre. Otro más para la larga lista.

Un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos de distintos colores (uno dorado y otro marrón), un chico de solo dieciocho años que se había interesado en él: un hombre de veinticinco cuando todavía era un poco más joven y antes de que se introdujese al mundo de la Prostitución. Hermano de Akashi Seijuurou, el menor, y el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Tan interesado estaba el chiquillo en él que no dudo en acercarse a la habitación del novio de su hermano en donde supuestamente él iba a estar solo arreglando las camas. Fue la sorpresa del menor el encontrarle en la cama con el bendito novio de Akashi Seijuurou: Murasakibara Atsushi. El chico se sintió traicionado y corrió a contárselo a su hermano, quien en vez de desquitarse con Murasakibara lo hizo con él alegando que lo había seducido. Le vendió, prácticamente, a aquel prostíbulo y enviaba a su hermano menor a comprobar que tan buena inversión había resultado ser. Pero, le había prohibido pedir una noche con Teppei. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, Teppei no lo quería saber tampoco.

A pesar de que Teppei podía parecer el culpable de todo, finalmente no lo era. Nunca le había tomado real importancia a que Murasakibara se negase en verse en otro lugar que no fuese la Mansión en la cual al principio trabajaba, jamás le había tomado importancia a las excusas tontas y vagas que ponía el mayor cuando le decía que saliesen a alguna parte, nunca tomó en cuenta las mentiras que le estaba diciendo y el lado que le estaba ocultando. Se había dado cuenta que todo era falso, que todo era un juego, cuando el mismísimo Murasakibara había alegado que nada era culpa suya, que le habían seducido. A veces Teppei no se explicaba si Akashi era lo suficientemente estúpido o simplemente estaba enamorado que se había creído todas las mentiras (una por una) que le había dicho Murasakibara para excusarse. Teppei comprendía en aquel momento que todo había sido falso.

Todo había sido un juego, y el ganador había sido Murasakibara.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried,  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.<em>

Pero se culpaba, porque eso era lo correcto y lo que finalmente debía hacer. Se culpaba porque aunque no supiese la verdad pudo haber desmentido las mentiras de Murasakibara y en cambio solo se había quedado callado dejándole mentir con libertad. Quizás el estúpido no era Akashi sino él, quizás el enamorado nunca había sido Akashi sino él. Después de todo solo un enamorado dejaría que alguien mintiese con tanta libertad de sus encuentros y que simplemente siguiese con todo lo que había construido. Solo un imbécil, o enamorado, se dejaba vender y actuaba en cuanto a su papel en aquel juego de ajedrez que no había pedido jugar. Él nunca había querido jugar un juego que tiene principio pero no final posible. El hermano de Akashi le había ofrecido una salida, a espaldas del hermano mayor. Era simple: ser solo suyo. Convertirse desde prostituto público a prostituto privado.

Era casi un chiste, por supuesto, pero en realidad comenzaba a pensárselo. Era, de momento, la mejor opción que tenía y tampoco es que tuviese ganas de seguir con una farsa. Sí, quizás podría aceptar su ofrecimiento. Vio moverse al hombre que le había acompañado, y se duchó rápidamente porque pronto llegaría un nuevo cliente. Supo quién era incluso antes de verle cruzar la puerta, después de todo mientras su hermano viese hacia otro lado él podía hacer lo que quisiese. Teppei alzó su mirada, encontrándose con un muchacho pelirrojo que le miraba con cierto grado de diversión. Solo bastó que se acercase a la cama para que Teppei aceptase la propuesta que le tenía. El chico sonrió con malicia, y luego dejó que Teppei actuase como lo que era finalmente: un prostituto.

Cuando unos días después, Kiyoshi Teppei se presentaba de la mano de un chico pelirrojo nadie ponía mala cara, nadie lo veía extraño... solo Murasakibara quien observaba con rabia contenida las manos entrelazadas, _casi_ pareciendo una feliz pareja. Teppei cruza su mirada con la de Murasakibara, apenas un par de segundos pero los suficientes para sentir que algo dentro de él se rompe. Porque sabe que será la última vez que pueda verle. Después de todo, su dueño ha decidido que se marchan de Japón a Grecia por alguna razón. Seguramente para que nunca más pudiese verle la cara a Murasakibara, para que nadie más interfiriese en aquella extraña relación. A Teppei ya le daba igual, había prendido fuego a sus lágrimas y se había olvidado de sentir. Eso era lo mejor.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames,<br>Well, I felt something die,  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,<br>Oh, no,  
>Let it burn.<em>

* * *

><p>Sinceramente creo que debía escribir algo que no fuese la típica relación hermosa que tiendo a escribir con Murasakibara y Kiyoshi, y esta me pareció perfecta<p> 


End file.
